vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaru (Live a Live)
Summary Masaru is one of the many playable characters in Live a Live, and the main protagonist in his chapter, "The Strongest". Like the name of his title implies, Masaru is a hot-blooded, strong and ambitious man with one main goal - to become the world's strongest man. To achieve his goal, he puts himself through rigorous training and challenged six of the strongest, most skilled fighters in the entire world to claim the title of the world's strongest. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 7-C Name: Masaru, player's choice Origin: Live a Live Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his twenties Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Power Mimicry (Able to mimic and master the attacks of six of the most skilled fighters in the world just by seeing them once), Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via Battle Cry, which also heals status aliments), Pseudo-Teleportation and limited Durability Negation (Via Abise-Geri and Tsuda, which are stated to deal internal damage), Statistics Reduction (Via Tsuda), Air Manipulation (Via Aloha Clap), Paralysis Inducement (Via Max Bomber), Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Rending Fury), Enhanced Senses (Unaffected by fighting in pitch-black darkness) | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 1), limited Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via King's Fang), Spatial Manipulation (Can take spatial manipulating attacks as regular hits) and Void Manipulation (Unaffected by being inside a space-time distortion), Animal Manipulation (Via Cola Bottle) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Became the strongest human in the world, defeated six other peak human fighters. Earth Rending Fury should be this powerful, and Masaru defeated Odie Oldbright who easily killed Jackie Iaukea, who could use Earth Rending Fury) | At least Town level (Fought against Pure Odio along with three other heroes, who shook a mountain simply by powering up. Far superior to random enemies that can cause damaging earthquakes, which requires at least Magnitude 6) Speed: At least Peak Human (As the strongest human in the world, should be comparable in speed to other peak human fighters), likely far higher (Can tag fighters who can dodge Abise Geri and Tsuda, and can utilise both moves himself) | At least Relativistic (Can tag Odio, who can dodge light-based attacks at point blank from Cube) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 (Can suplex a battleship) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Town Class (Fought against Pure Odio who he could harm physically with his attacks) Durability: Small Building level (Can tank Jackie's Earth Rending Fury) | At least Town level (Can take hits from Pure Odio as well as other heroes. Comparable to his striking strength.) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with Aloha Clap and Earth Rending Fury Standard Equipment: Super Bandage, Medicine Box, King's Fang, Cola Bottle, several other items Intelligence: Masaru is an extremely skilled fighter who can copy complex techniques from some of the most skilled fighters in the world by just seeing them once and overcome said fighters, even when using just his own techniques. He later defeated a man who easily killed each of the masters that Masaru had previously fought. Other than that, his intelligence is average. Weaknesses: His power mimicry is generally limited to martial art techniques Key: "The Strongest" Chapter | Final Chapter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bokuhi (Daisaiyuuki Bokuhi Seiden - The Story of a Very Handsome Man) Bokuhi's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Live a Live Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Animal Users Category:Humans Category:Mammals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7